


Hidden Goddess

by Adama23



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama23/pseuds/Adama23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were hidden from your true power in order to protect you from him.Being raised as a human he eventually found you.Now that he is on your trail will you discover your powers before it's to late ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nefari said as he watched you from his crystal ball.(  
) Meanwhile you were hidden away in a castle living as an ordinary human completely oblivious to your latent goddess powers.  
While you preparing for your coronation your loyal bodyguard and childhood friend sensed something terrible was brewing he told you to keep up your guard but you didn't believe him.  
"Y/n please listen to me we're going to need help ! Suddenly your hand maiden Alana burst in and said " I found someone to help us but he's from Earth.

Lance happily exclaimed"really can you bring him here as soon as possible? Alana said "Yes I will create a portal and bring him here".Y/n said " Thank you but I am worried that if you bring him here that will cause turmoil because I am arranged to marry prince Tristan at my coronation".  
Alana said " Don't worry I will take care of everything besides." I know you don't want to marry him at all aways this might turn out to be fun after all". Lance yelled " Alana hurry up we don't have all day !  
"Alright alright Lance I get it I am leaving" . And with that Alana created a portal to teleport to Dante's shop.. In the meantime Dante was eating pizza and reading a magazine when he heard a knock at his door. Dante simply yell "Come In! .  
Alana opened the door and saw Dante's sexy shirtless body and she started to stare.  
Dante said " Mm I didn't know any babes was coming here today". Alana blushed and said " I didn't know a devil hunter was so sexy"."You keep talking like that and I am going have to show you a good time" he said sensually. Alana stood there all red.


	2. Chapter 2

"But all flirtations aside I need you to help my friend see she has this rogue deity that wants to claim her power and her soul to achieve ultimate power but the bad thing about it she doesn't understand her powers yet she needs someone to awaken them". Dante stood there and listen and said " Why do you think I can awaken her powers ? "Because Dante you have the ability to cast evil out of someone's soul right? Dante said"Yes but is she evil or under and evil curse?" Yes and no she's not evil but she has had her memory erased so she doesn't remember her people or her powers"It happened the day he kidnapped her.  
"But we need you to help her ".Dante sigh and ask "how much do I get paid for the job"."Don't worry Dante you will get paid handsomely and you may even get laid"she said with a giggle. Dante followed Alana to the portal to Thea. While Dante and Alana were on there way to you you were upset about having to marry a man you barely knew you were never found of the idea if getting married.  
You were lost in your thoughts and felt this odd feeling almost attraction to Lance he was always there to help you when you needed him. As soon as you were about to get up off the bed your servant Allison burst in hold a golden wedding dress with long slits on the side a v cut front and back to show off all your curves and your full hips.  
"Allison you scared me ! "Sorry I am so excited about your wedding!"I am not ! "Why not Y/n that's every girls dream and that Tristan is a hottie with his black hair and green eyes". Y/n sighed and said "l know every girl wants him but I am different". Allison said "I know you are the rebellious and independent type you have ran away so many times and we had to go look for you"."Just relax and put on your wedding dress because we have to rehearse your coronation and wedding vows.  
"Y/n sighed and put the dress on . Allison exclaimed you look beautiful ! Y/n just followed Allison without saying a word to the throne room when there was a knock at the castle door


	3. Chapter 3

One of the guard peeked through the key hole and saw Alana with this mysterious guy.The guard said is he a friend or foe.Alana said "friend". Then the guard opened the door to let them in.Alana and Dante shook there head at the guard and the guard simply left.  
Alana then shouted " l brought him with me! Y/n turn her head in there direction and Immediately froze at the sexy white haired male. Dante didn't look in Y/n's direction until Alana stopped talking once he look he couldn't take his eye's off of her she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen . The her ebony locks fall so perfectly on her breasts her lovely brown skin and plump lips and of course her curvaceous body. And Y/n noticed his chiseled chest ,his six pack abs and his lovely blue eyes and his soft white hair. He was sexier than a Greek God.  
While Y/n was staring she didn't notice that Dante was coming towards her with a smirk on his face. But by time Y/n snapped out of her staring Dante had already cornered her. Y/n stood there in his grasp and she did the unexpected she grabbed Dante's head and pulled him down for a kiss. Allison gasped as Dante's eyes widened with shock and excitement.  
Alana stood there absolutely stunned she thought you would never make a bold move as to kiss a guy you just met. After the kiss was over Dante started to whisper sexual things in your ear all you could was blush madly. You didn't know what came over you have never done this before but of course you have never seen a guy as sexy as Dante before you were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't realize that Allison was scolding you and Dante .


	4. Chapter 4

Allison continued to yell "Y/n you're supposed to be getting married tomorrow and you're around here kissing some random guy! "And Dante how could kiss a betrothed woman! All you could do at that moment was run away to your room. Dante ran behind you but Allison put a magical barrier in front of him. Dante got angry and tried to shoot the barrier but it didn't work.  
Allison yelled at Dante "You don't know how to treat a princess how dare you! Dante yelled back ,"Shut up I am tired of you! Alana tried to calm them down but it didn't work. You could hear the commotion from your room you tried to ignore it but it got to you so you came your room broke the barrier and and took Dante with you and created a barrier to keep Allison out. Dante smirked at Allison and all she could do was shout at him as he walked with you.  
Once all the arguing stopped you got a chance to talk to Dante you asked him about his past he didn't like to talk about it but he told you .  
All you could feel is sympathy for him so much tragedy and he was so lonely and misunderstood. First he lost his parents and his brother.Then women ran from him or tried to attack him you just couldn't see how anyone could hurt him .You two enjoyed talking to each other getting to know each other. So you took him to your favorite spot by the lagoon and you begin to tell what you remember.


	5. Chapter 5

"One day when I was when I was 12 years old I have a faint recollection of what happened I was walking through Nova city it started as an ordinary day I was practicing my energy spells with my friend Marta when all of the sudden this man approached us . He was evil I feel his evil energy my friend Marta thought nothing of him she went to him like he was a friend but in turned he hit across the head and came running after me I tried to get away I tried using my powers on him but they had no effect on him.  
All I remembered him saying is that "You hold the key to ultimate power". I kept attacking and running eventually he caught me and took me to his tower. He kept trying different spells to take my powers but none of them worked.  
That place was horrible his henchman evey time he would come into my room he would try to sleep with me but I fought and refuse. I tried escaping but failed . I wanted to get away from the stench of dead bodies that loom in that place.  
Every night I would cry and hope for someone to save me but it didn't come until four months later. That's when my friend Lance came I don't know how he managed to get to me but I was so happy to see him. But that creature Nefari was determined to keep me.


	6. Chapter 6

He went as a to try to marry me but Lance flushed him out with his pure energy. The last thing Nefari did was put a curse on me so I would forget my powers.  
And that's why Alana called you because you have the power to cast evil spells out of someone's soul."And I need you to reverse it."I feel so weak and useless for falling to Nefari's spell since I am supposed to be the strongest goddess ".  
You began to cry and Dante started rubbing your hair to try to comfort you."It's okay everybody has a weak spot."You're still a beautiful strong woman to me."Dante I love you and I need you and you are the key to my true power."I know but I will protect you with every breath in my body.  
You and Dante shared a passionate kiss.". Dante Iet's head back to the castle we have a long day ahead of us.  
You two headed back to your room. When you opened your door you started to pull Dante in the room. Dante stopped you and whispered in your ear "Let's wait we will have plenty of time to make love after this over with. You smiled and gave Dante a passionate kisses goodnight.  
Litttle did you know that Tristan and Allison were spying on you . Tristan jealousy raged as he saw you and Dante kiss. "What will you do? "Don't worry I will get my guards to arrest Dante for stealing my queen."Nobody steals my queen from me! "Dante tonight will be the last time you enchant my queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Nefari sensed the jealousy in Tristan's heart and learn of his plan to attack Dante. "Perfect his guards will chase them into the forest then I will have my minions to capture Y/n.  
The next morning you were awaken by the loud clanging of swords and screaming. You ran out your door what you saw enraged you "What are you doing Dante is our ally! "Excuse me my lady we are under strict orders from Prince Tristan to arrest Dante for seducing his queen.  
You got angry and started to charging at the guards that were attacking Dante but Allison grabbed you. "Let go of me! "No you are a queen you will marry a prince and not some low class wannabe knight!  
You pulled and pulled as you watched the guards battle your beloved. At first Dante was holding his own until Tristan's courtier created magical chains to restrain Dante. Tristan came from his throne clapping "Wonderful now throw Dante in the dungeon. And as for you my loyal servant there will be a great reward for you. "Thank you sire.  
You saw Dante being dragged this was the final straw . Your power began to surge and you blasted Allison back with your aura. Tristan courtier try to guard him but it didn't work because you shot both of them with an energy wave.  
Dante bonds broke and he defeated all the guards that were holding him. As he was safe you fell down but he caught you." Y/n are you okay? "Yes I'll be okay I am just temporarily drained. Dante helped you up gradually you regain your strength.  
"My problem is I don't know how to control my power because it surges sporadically when I angry or hurt. "Don't worry remember my promise."Yes I love you Dante."I love you too Y/n.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as you two were about to kiss hundreds of guards began to chase you ."Prince Tristan is hurt let's get them! They kept chasing you two into the forest just as Nefari planned.  
There you found a nasty surprise waiting for you Sarah and the male name was Felix. Dante gripped his sword even tighter."Oh my don't we have quite the feisty one here". Sarah said as she prepare to attack Dante.  
Dante swung his sword and cut her arm. All she did was grab Dante's arm and thew him into a tree. You watched in horror as your beloved hit the tree .Felix smirked and said" you should be worrying about yourself" he said as he lunged at you.  
Felix hit you with a powerful spell you couldn't move. All you could was scream "Dante". Felix laughed and proceeded to pick up from the ground but stopped when he heard gun shots be fired at him.  
Dante he chuckled those bullets won't work .Dante came closer to him and continued to fire .Dante yelled stay away from her. Felix got angry and cast a soul draining spell.Dante screamed in pain but he couldn't move .  
Sarah came and put chains on Dante and took him as her prisoner. You looked at the scene unfolding and this awaken part of your powers. Felix looked shocked when you broke through his spell barrier and came charging at Sarah with a energy blast . That caused Sarah to drop Dante .  
As you ran to Dante Sarah got mad and kicked you side your face .You fell back and then you gave her a round house kick back. Sarah said " I see the little princess want to fight".  
You were planning your next attack trying to remember what Lance taught you. While you were planning on your next attack Felix came running from behind and tackled you.


	9. Chapter 9

You struggled in his grasp you started to kick him off but grabbed your legs and he started to smirk and lick his lips.  
Felix said "I going to have some fun with you before I bring you to my master".You struggled and said no but all he did was pull your purple dress up you hit him in the face and grabbed your hands and pin up to your head.You shouted let go. Felix started to chuckle and undo his pants.  
You yelled "Lance I need you"! Dante heard this and opened his eyes and saw what Felix was about to do you and that caused him to go into his devil trigger mode. Dante temporarily broke the spell long enough to punch Felix in the face.You looked relieved that Dante stopped Felix from what he was trying to do.  
Felix was enraged and he started fighting with Dante they returning blow from blow. Dante had got the best off him at first but Felix came back and summon his magical sword . Dante smirked at this and pulled out his sword but little did Dante know that Felix was just toying with him.  
As you watched the epic battle happening Lance was flying to your location. Nefari was looking down at his minions battle with you and Dante and that put a smirk on his face until he saw Lance coming. Nefari spoke to his minions telepathically and told them to finish it now.  
Felix heed his master's order and put his strongest magic in his last blow to Dante and sent Dante flying into a nearby bridge and that severely injured Dante . Felix put the blade to Dante's throat and threatened to kill him unless you to come peacefully . Your powers begin to erupt the sky and the ground begin to shake your rage and love was bringing your goddess powers out.


	10. Chapter 10

Felix and Sarah trembled at this. Nefari saw this and knew he had to capture you before you get to your full potential .But as soon as your powers rage you fell to your knees panting.  
And Felix took this as an opportunity to take you away. Dante was still badly bruised seeing you surrender to them to save him. Mentally Dante said no .  
You disappeared into the portal with them. As soon as Lance came to the scene he saw Dante baldly injured and you were already gone.Lance ran over to Dante and healed him.  
Dante shot up angry that you let yourself be taken away because of him. Lance asked Dante what's wrong."Y/n let herself be kidnapped to save me".  
Meanwhile you were taken to Nefari's castle you looked around at the gloomy atmosphere while Felix and Sarah took to your room. They opened the door and Felix handed you a white dress to wear.  
You reluctantly took the dress .Felix smirked at you and said "You will look so sexy in that". All you did was slap Felix's face he just chuckle and left the room.  
After they left the room you went to take a warm bath . You just sat in the tub and thinking about all the things that happened earlier.You were distraught by how you left Dante there badly injured but you did the right thing to save his life.You would do anything to save him after all he was your true love.


	11. Chapter 11

While you were trapped in a tower Dante was desperately trying to get Lance to open a portal .Lance told Dante "I am trying but he has gotten stronger since our last encounter and I can't just break through his portal like the last time we have go to the temple that contains the goddess codex if we get that then we can get Y/n back ".Dante said " What are we waiting for let's go".  
Lance walked with Dante and said "You really love her don't you". Dante said " Yes I do and I would do anything to get her back".  
As their journey begin you were exploring the tower trying to find a way out. As soon as you got down the hallway Felix grabbed your arm. You shouted "Hey let go of my arm! He just simply smirked and said Nefari has summon you to his chamber. You tried to break his grip but failed so he pulled you to Nefari's chamber.  
There you saw Nefari sitting on his throne holding a glass of wine with a devious grin on his face.You grimaced at seeing him again. Nefari said it is time to begin the ritual. As he said Felix chained you to the wall you couldn't do anything but feel upset.  
After Felix finished chaining you up Nefari began reading the spell and that's when you felt a sharp pain you knew that Nefari was reading the one spell that could take away your power . You look above there was your orb of power along with the infinity symbol you looked horrified you needed Dante and Lance to find you now because if power was to be completely absorbed by Nefari there would be no stopping him. You looked around to see a happy Nefari standing saying he waited thousands of years to claim the ultimate power and it is finally in his grasp.  
What you didn't was that Alana had saw the whole ordeal and she was hiding in disguise as one of Nefari's other minions. As soon Nefari was about to grasp your power Alana shot him in the back with an energy blast.You looked up and gasp you were happy to see Alana .A little hope crept into your mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Below the tower Dante and Felix was fighting Julian Nefari's assistant he was powerful but weaker than Nefari. Julian kicked Dante in the stomach but Dante did a springboard flip and kicked him right in the chest.Julian flew back and Lance caught him with his legs and dropped him on his head.  
Julian got back on his feet and said "It's to late you save your friend Nefari's already started the ritual". Dante yelled "No that can't be happening. Julian smirked and shot Dante with a paralyzing spell.  
Lance saw this and created an enchanted sword created by his own magic and stabbed Julian right through the chest. Julian moaned in pain and left his dying message ."You will not leave this place alive".  
Dante felt spell being lifted once he gain he strength he fired Ebony and Ivory at Julian with the help of Lance's magic and delivered the final blow. As soon as Julian died the walls started caving in.  
Lance grabbed Dante and flew out of the cave . Nefari shot Alana with his fire magic. Alana struggled to stay on her feet with the little strength she had left shot a small energy blast at Nefari. Nefari just swat the blast away and Alana collapsed.  
After Nefari defeated Alana he walked over to you and drained some of your power. You were still unconscious chained to the wall. Nefari grabbed you from the wall after he finished his ritual and carried you back to your room and laid you on your bed.  
He looked at your unconscious form and thought to himself what was the point in keeping you now after he used you to achieve his ultimate goal. But he hated this feeling he had towards you in some ways envied Dante he wanted you.  
While Nefari was looming over you .You started to open your eyes and when you realize that he was on top you screamed "Get off of me you monster! Nefari just laughed a gave you a lusty look "Seems I am going to bed a queen tonight."No only Dante can have me! "My dear how dare you deny me! You shoved him away.  
Nefari said "I will make you pay for that and with that he summoned Trish to try to seduce Dante. You got up and ran to the window as you looked down you saw Dante and Lance at the entrance way . Your heart leap with joy when you saw them.


	13. Chapter 13

As you looked down you saw Dante and Lance at the entrance way . Your heart leap with joy when you saw them. Nefari came over and peaked out the window he saw them he smirked and grabbed you and pull you downstairs to meet Lance and Dante.  
Dante saw you and ran towards you when suddenly Trish appeared. Dante stopped in his tracks he stared at her because he remembered the time they were together .Trish said " Hey Dante I want us to be a couple again I missed you "."Like the time we defeated Mundus".You were wondering who is this mysterious woman who caught Dante's eye.It was like Dante was drawn to her. Trish walked over to you she looked at you could she the jealousy in her eyes. Nefari told Trish "I will give you a love arrow for Dante because if you take him away that will distract Y/n and trust me once you shoot him with it he will be all yours again."I will do it because Dante belongs to me"."The love arrows are located in my office and with Trish disappeared.  
Dante look to see where Trish went but he dismiss his suspicion and instead of trying find out where she went he came towards you but as he got close he shot with a lightning bolt and he collapsed. You ran to him but as soon as you got close he disappeared."Dante! You fell to knees sobbing.  
Lance came over to comfort you."Don't worry he won't kill Dante not yet anyways. "But I am not sure what he going to do Dante but I feel as if Trish has something to do with it."But no matter what we have to stay focus.  
While you were falling apart Dante woke up in a room he didn't recognize. Dante got up and grunt in pain."Trish I know it's you so I see your working with Nefari just like when you help Mundus ."My goal is to get you back because I love you Dante ."I don't love anymore I love Y/n! "Don't worry you we love me again."Never! And with that Trish smirked and pulled the love bow and arrow and shot Dante with it. Dante fell down he started feeling weird like something was taking over him. He try to fight it but he couldn't and he was under her love arrow spell."Trish I love you and only you."Yes it worked. "Now Y/n he's mine.  
Meanwhile this was happening you were trying to fight Nefari but your worrying got the best of you. Nefari toyed with you for awhile but eventually got tired of you and he pulled your arms behind your back and held you back."Y/n you can do more than that."It's fun to watch you let your emotions cloud your judgement.  
Lance came towards you and said " Y/n stop being distracted because Nefari is trying to get you to let down your guard you get out this! "Lance I am weaker than I was because he has already took half of my power"."What ! "Yes he did when you and Dante were battling Julian. "Well this is worst than we thought"."Yeah I tried to control my power but it's unstable.


	14. Chapter 14

Nefari laughed "You think that's the worst of it well your in for the best part. Lance got angry and created a crossbow out of his magic and shot Nefari in the neck with it. Nefari thew you on the ground and just shrugged off Lance's attack. Nefari shot Lance with his magic and Lance collapsed to the floor.  
You ran to him. "But Y/n you're forgetting that I am going to show you the best part. He summoned Trish and Dante.Trish smirked at you. You were trying to figure her out.But when Trish reappeared and started making out with Dante.Then she pulled away for a second. "I love you Dante ."I love you too Trish and only you.  
"You felt hurt even though you knew Dante loved you but that didn't stop the feeling of being betrayed. Tears started to flow you tried to fight but you couldn't."Stop crying Y/n we will bring the real Dante back okay but right now I need for you to be strong okay".  
You stopped crying for a moment and asked Lance "Did you find the goddess codex? Lance said "Yes we found in Julian's bookcase ".You hug Lance and kiss his cheek.Lance whispered "Only you can access it's power I will break the spell on Dante."Take the codex I will create a distraction".  
You said okay as Lance came charging at Nefari you took this opportunity to channel the codex's power as you held in your hand a goddess showed you a vision and told it time to awaken your true power.  
You tried to understand the vision it was of your past you saw your younger self walking through the village where your mentor lived you traveled there many of times but this day was different there were evil beasts roaming the village. You immediately ran to mentor's cabin to find him being ripped apart by those beasts.  
That was the moment your powers awaken you decimated the beasts only using your psychic powers. After that you ran through the village to look for survivors you find one and that was Lance. You started to tremble as your memories came flooding in .  
You kept replaying the goddess's voice in your head.And all of the sudden you felt a new surge of power your body started glowing you finally realized that you have the queen of the goddess's power.


	15. Chapter 15

Lance was badly bruised from fighting Nefari with the little strength he had left he broke Dante's spell.Dante came back to consciousness and pulled away from Trish. Dante saw you glowing with power and he smirked.  
But you knew your powers would not be complete without Dante's kiss. Dante walked up to you and gave you a hungry passionate kiss."Babe I am sorry that I hurt you". You cupped Dante's cheek and said "It's not your fault you under Nefari's and Trish's spell."Dante let's finish this.  
Nefari was completely oblivious to you achieving your ultimate power. Lance was still severely injured you went over to heal him. Lance looked up at you to see you have completed your transformation.  
Lance got up and prepare to synchronize and attack with Dante. "Dante channel your energy with mine".While Dante and Lance were synchronizing their attack you were channeling your energy.  
Nefari discovered what you were doing and he shot and energy blast but at this point it didn't even make a scratch. You teleported behind him.Nefari jumped when he realized that you have fully awaken your powers.  
Before he could attack you Dante and Lance shot a mega blast at him it wasn't enough to kill but it did hurt him. This distraction gave you enough time to gather all energy and prepare for the final battle.  
Nefari said "Fools you will never defeat me! After that he sent a massive wave of energy that sent Dante and Lance crashing into the wall. You saw this lunged at him with a magical dagger and he barely dodged it. Nefari said " If that's how you want to play then so be it I won't hold back". You smirked and said"I wouldn't have any other way".  
You made your move first by shooting a water dragon and then you followed up with a lightning strike and you finished it off with a tornado. After that Nefari power was draining and he went all out attacking you with all of his negative energy waves. But at this point you were to strong to succumb to his attacks.  
Nefari's last words were I will be back to exact my revenge and with that he vanished.


	16. Chapter 16

After Nefari's defeat Trish tried to escape but you caught her and bound her with magical chains she struggled but she couldn't get loose. Dante walked up to her and shook his head "So you helped Nefari because he promised you that I would be yours again . "Yes and you were for a short while. "Trish what we had was in the past it's over now."No you belong to me not her!"I love Y/n and belong to her now!  
Trish tried to lean in to kiss Dante but he simply pulled away from her. Dante turned to you and ask what should we do with her. "Let's Banish her from my kingdom. Lance carried out the order and created a portal and sent Trish away.  
A few days later you Dante were getting ready for your coronation/commitment ceremony. You were wearing a v cut Robin blue dress with high slits on the sides with matching wedge heeled shoes. On top you had a beautiful messy bun.  
Lance proceeded to walk you down the aisle to Dante. You couldn't help but stare at how sexy Dante looked in his red suit. "You look so beautiful in that."And you look so sexy.You and Dante held each other hands and looked into each others eyes.  
And then the goddesses began to read the opening words at your commitment ceremony. All your friends and servants were crying at the beautiful vows you two were exchanging. Alana was your ring bearer she brought the two infinity rings . You two placed the rings on each other's fingers and said your I do's.  
You two kissed and then your coronation started shortly after the goddesses gathered to the center of the throne room. "For all your bravery and heroism for vanquishing Nefari we crown thee queen of the goddesses.They placed a diadem on your head. Everyone bowed including Dante but you stopped him he looked surprised.  
"You know I am not the only one getting crowned today. The goddesses then came over to Dante "For saving our queen and our people we crown thee king of the gods. They placed a diadem on Dante's head. "All hail Queen Y/n." All hail King Dante.  
After the ceremonies were over the four of you celebrated most of the evening.  
It was time to part ways Lance told you that he was going to find him a good woman to settle down with you both hugged and thanked Lance for everything he did.


	17. Chapter 17

And as for Alana she began teaching her skills to students at her own academy. After they left you gave Dante a seductive smirk and said "I've got a special award for you".  
Dante picked you up and carried you to your chambers. Your lips crashed with his in passion as he slammed you into the wall. And his hands slid up and down your thigh all you could do is moan in his mouth.  
You pulled back and told him I want you". Dante's eyes flashed with lust. Dante laid you on the bed he started to take his clothes off but you pushed his hands aside and you started undressing him. Once you got him naked you stare at his perfect chest and abs and his ten inch long penis.  
You rubbed his wonderful body and he started to moan at your touch. And then you tied his hands to the headboard and pushed Dante to the bottom and started kissing and licking his neck,chest,abs ,legs then finally his huge cock you pumped it a few times and then you suck on the tip then began to shove the whole thing in.  
Bobbing your head up and down you looked up to see Dante moaning your name and he begin thrusting into your mouth you almost gag but you didn't. He grabbed onto your hair little rough but you kept focusing on the pleasure.  
Swirling your tongue deliciously around his cock you started rubbing his shaft that's when you heard Dante say "I am going to cum". Shortly after he came into your mouth he tasted so sweet you licked his cock clean. You sat on his waist and he reached up tore off all your clothes and flipped you on the bottom .  
His strong hands roamed all over your lovely body all the way down to your clit and he pushed his finger inside of you. You bucked your hips against his hand he added more fingers and he started thrusting faster. While he was fingering you he started licking your body head to toe.The pleasure in your stomach started building you were trying not to cum but he inserted his tongue inside your pussy licking and sucking.  
You grabbed his hair bucked up and came into his mouth. Breathlessly you said "Fuck me Dante". Dante slammed into you it was rough and you liked it ."Dante please free me". That's when he started pounding into you hard and fast.  
You screaming"Ah Dante ". He was doing you so hard until the bed was rocking. Grunts and moans of pleasure filled the room.And then you switched positions and started to ride Dante fast and hard pounding up and down.  
You loved the sight you saw beneath seeing Dante eyes rolling the back of his head. Hearing him screaming your name was like music to your ears . He sinked his nails into your hips and came into your pussy filling you deliciously with his seed. Shortly after you came screaming his name.  
You both collapsed sweating and still riding out your orgasms. "Dante that was wonderful"."Don't worry baby the next time is going to be even better".  
Four months later you were pregnant with twins living in bliss with your beloved king and lover Dante.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story the next will be better.


End file.
